Hiten's New Toy
by Yuuri Tsuzuki
Summary: What if Kagome was spared by the Thunder brothers, but came at a price ? What if Hiten was interested in kagome? Will Inuyasha hurry up and save her? Read and find out! Maybe mature content and torture in this story, don't like don't read! I don't own Inuyasha!
1. New Interest

Hiten's point of view

Hiten returned home with a succubus demon he had encountered earlier, when he heard his brother Monten scurrying upstairs. He went to investigate. When he entered the room, he found Monten brewing some sort of potion, not that he cared. As he was about to leave, he saw the most beautiful mortal girl that he had seen in all his years of being a demon. Even though she was in the most skimpiest outfit he had looked upon, it made her look more appealing than that succubus. Knowing that she followed him upstairs, he turned to her with his hand faced to her. With a blast of lightning from his hand, her body burned to a crisp. ' Now I don't have to deal with her.' he thought to himself , turning away from the burnt corpse. As he looked at the unconscious girl, he wondered why Monten needed her. " Monten, what do you need the human girl for?" He asked out of the blue. Monten jumped, not knowing his older brother had stepped in. He said slowly " Brother, I needed the girl for a hair growth potion" with a worried voice. Feeling angered with his brother's stupidity, he grabbed the unconscious girl and left the room, ignoring his brother's pleas to return the girl.  
 **Please comment!**


	2. The Awakening

Darkness. That was the first thing Kagome woke up to from her deep slumber. Instead of being in the valley with Shippo and Inuyasha, she was in a plush black bed, in a dark misty room, with no light in sight. As she tried to get up, she was hit with an enormous headache. 'Where am I?' she asked herself, trying to get back up again. " So you're awake, are you?" a malicious voice had asked her from the darkness. Straining her eyes, Kagome saw the silhouette of a tall boy, wearing what looked like armor. " Can you please tell me where I am?" Kagome asked the stranger, trying to change the subject. " Isn't it obvious, my new love, you're in my bedroom." He said with a smirk on his face. " Please let me go, I have to se my friends again!" Kagome yelled , trying to bring the boy to an understanding. " No one tells Hiten of the thunder brothers, what to do!" He boomed, which made the room shake. ' I'm in so much trouble,' Kagome thought , as her memories started to crash back into her mind. " Well I guess someone needs a little punishment." the boy, no Hiten, had said with a lustrous tone.


	3. Interogation

Kagome didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified to the core. She began to think that this was the end. But what surprised her the most was that Hiten didn't hurt her physically like she thought he would. In fact, he did exactly the opposite. Instead he spoke " I like feisty women. I'll let you off the hook, for now". After saying that, he strolled over to her. " What's your name, my dear girl?", he asked loosing his furious tone. " My..names Kagome " she said with fear, leaking from her voice. " Well then, Kagome, tell me where is that fox demon kit that you were with earlier?" He had spoken with anticipation. " What are you going to do to him?" Kagome demanded. " That's none of your concern" he replied, his rage starting to return. " I'll return later, if you don't answer me by then, be prepared for the worst.", he said strolling out of the room. Kagome felt something on her face, they were tears. In her thoughts, she pleaded, ' Shippo please be safe, and help Inuyasha any way you can..' . Then she burst into tears and cried softly into the darkness.


	4. The Search

**Sorry if the chapter is short. I had written the first few chapters back in 2015 so I'm not sure if I should build them up a little more. But thanks so much for the reviews. Now on to the story~ Yuuri Tsuzuki**

Inuyasha was beyond pissed. ' How could that wench get kidnapped so easily?!' ' But then again this is Kikyo's reincarnation we're talking about.' And with a sigh of frustration, started on his search yet again. Shippo was no help either. He was still whining about how Kagome was going to get eaten, and haunt him for it. Since Kagome's scent was entangled with other scents, it was hard to pinpoint which one was her's. And after hearing what Miyoga had to say about the thunder brothers, it sounded like she was done for before he will even find her. ' Wait! No, Wrong! She's the only person who can find the jewel shards!' To him, that was great motivation. Because if he found her, then becoming a full demon will be easy as pie.


	5. The Decision

It was something Kagome was not looking forward to. Other than geometry and exams. But it put more terror into her than those both combined. She stared at the door, hoping Hiten wouldn't show up. But how wrong she was. She saw the door slide open, which revealed her soon to be executioner. He proudly strolled into the room with a malicious demonic smirk on his face. Now came the moment of truth. " So, have you made your decision yet, my sweet?" Hiten cooed at Kagome . Gaining whatever courage she had left in her life " I will never tell you where Shippo is" Kagome said with a cold snap in her voice. " Well then, I'll have to do it the hard way." he said, getting too close for comfort. And before Kagome knew it he was on top of her. "Get of me!" Kagome shouted, while struggling to get out of his grasp. Not listening to her at all, he leaned down and kissed Kagome's neck, with tenderness. " No, I think I'll stay right here for now." Then without warning, her punishment began.  
 **Please comment and read my other stories I worked very hard to create. Thank you for your support!**? ﾟﾘﾋ


	6. Broken

After what seemed like hours, it was all over and done with. Hiten, looking pleased with himself, got up from his position on the bed to see his handy work. Bruises and bite marks littered Kagome's once smooth pale skin. Blood had dripped from her wounds and had soaked up in the sheets. Kagome thanked whatever god that he didn't continue any further. Although her physical wounds would someday heal (hopefully), her mind will forever be scared by the events that had unfolded. Her mind drifted to Inuyasha and Shippo, praying that they were safe and sound. Even if she did hate him, she wouldn't wish harm upon anyone. Deep inside her mind, she was thankful that this had happened to her. If she had given Shippo up, he would have endured torture that should never be done on a child. Thinking more clearly, she thought about the jewel shards. There was so much valuable time wasted by this major road block. She needed to find a way out and quickly. The only question was how. Seeing that Kagome was still conscious, Hiten wanted to at least get a few words out of her. " Now that your punishment is done, let's get these clothes off you" he said flirtingly. Kagome, hearing what he said, fell off of the bed and scooted herself against the wall. He laughed ," Don't worry about it doll face, you can dress yourself. If you want , I can help you with that", imaging what was underneath those skimpy clothes. Kagome, not wanting for him to see her exposed, quickly shouted " No thanks! I can do this myself!". He then grew a giant grin on his face. " There's the spark I was missing. Ok, let me grab you something 'decent' to wear. You can't expect to wear that horrid thing. It's covered in your delicious blood. Not that I mind the view." The words that were spewing out of his mouth made her feel sick to her stomach. Between this and Inyasha's constant annoying talk about Kikyo, she would choose Inuyasha any day. Turning to the closet she hadn't seen, he pulled a long kimono from the said closet. When he showed it to her, she could really see the details on it. It was a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms sewn into the fabric. To say the least, it was very beautiful to look at. He threw it to her spot on the floor. " Wear this. Don't think that my interrogation with you is over. I won't kill you just yet anyway. Eventually you will break, and when you do I'll be ready for when you spill. Oh, and to make sure you don't escape, I'll be waiting outside the door. So don't get any ideas in that pretty head of yours." After saying just that, he closed the door, leaving Kagome by herself. She could tell from the way he spoke, he really meant it. If there was any chance to escape, she had to be smart about how she would conduct her plan. For now, she had to play along with this game he was playing. He is only messing with her because of Shippo. If she were to crack now, he could be hurt or worse killed by these two monsters. Hesitantly, she removed her school uniform placing it on the ground and placed the kimono on. If it weren't for the marks on her body, she would have enjoyed the kimono more as a nice dress instead of a cover up. There was no mirror around, so she could only imagine that she must look like she went to hell and back (literally). Turning towards the door, she felt dread fill her veins. She needed to be brave for everyone. Her family, Kaede, Shippo, and yes even Inuyasha. She slowly made her way towards the door that separated her from a real demon of hell. Each step she took, her heart began to race, blood pumping, and nervous sweating. As she was about to slide it open, he slid the door immediately to she what she looked like. Looking at her, she could sense that he was mentally undressing her, which didn't help her anxiety. With a wolfish grin on his face, the words that spat sent shivers down her spine. " Well, don't you look lovely?'


End file.
